


For You, Always

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17. last dance, 29. fading away and 5. hold my hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Always

The Doctor smiles over Rose’s shoulder as Jack throws his arms up in the air and nods. The Captain has conceded defeat, accepting that Rose belongs with him. Pulling her a little closer, the Doctor slips his hand down resting it in small of her back, swaying to the music. Enjoying the closeness, the smile on her face, the warmth that seems to surround him, while he holds her, the Doctor lets the music play, even as the competition leaves the console room.

Time seems to slow as the music fades and he finally drops his arms, moving back. “Time for bed, Rose. Busy day tomorrow.”

Biting her lip, Rose offers hand, much like she did in the basement, saying, “One last dance, Doctor?”

Before he’s even said yes, the TARDIS has put on another song, and he moves in, certain he’ll always have time for one more dance with Rose.

~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ 

She’s standing on a beach in Norway when he sees her. Though to him, she’s a faded image in the TARDIS. And the sight of her in tears, is almost enough to make him break down the walls, to forget the universe and everyone in it, to find that beach and snatch her from it. Anything, if it means he could hold her in his arms once more.

Instead, they’re left with just a few minutes, to say what they need to, to reassure each other. To say a goodbye. But he doesn’t know how to say goodbye, not to Rose. For a time, he’d thought he would never have to, and now, now that he does, he can’t seem to find the words, in any language.

Then she says the words he’s felt for so long and he can feel his hearts stutter, causing his tongue to trip, to throw out something ridiculous. Pulling himself together, he tries to say the words, the ones she should hear, the words that he’s held inside, always scared to give them to her, but before she’s gone, he wants her to hear them. He manages her name, before she fades away. 

~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ 

The TARDIS fades away, leaving this universe for the last time. Leaving Rose standing there, watching it. The Doctor can see the tension in her back, can hear the slight hitch in her breath and he knows this is what she expected. Or hoped. And he’s not sure he can make it right. But for her, he’ll try. He will always try.

Stepping up beside her, he gently takes her hand, hoping she doesn’t drop it. When she strokes his knuckles, he lets out the breath he only just realised he was holding. He turns to her, and she looks up at him, her brow furrowed slightly. She lifts their joined hands, almost studying them. Finally, she asks, “Are you sure you can do this? Live, with me, here and now?”

Stepping closer, he drops a soft kiss on her knuckles and smiles, unable to help himself. Wrapping his empty hand around their clasped ones, he says, “As long as you, Rose Tyler, are always there, to hold my hand, I can do anything.”


End file.
